waifuismfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiaki Nanami
Origin Chiaki Nanami is one of the characters from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, a visual novel/ murder-mystery game created by Spike Chunsoft, which was initially released on July 14, 2012, with an English release on September 24, 2013. Appearance Chiaki is a teenage girl around the age of 17–18 years Chiaki has short, pale mauve hair which is slightly curled outwards with short straight bangs. Additionally, her strands also curl inwards. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears a one button dark teal-grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest pocket and a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front. She also has stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan that appear to pale gray. Chiaki is often seen wearing a paler pink cat-like backpack as well that has a white ribbon and a white pocket at the bottom. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, with a pink ribbon and a pale beige skirt. Chiaki also wears black thigh high stockings and light pink mary-jane style shoes with white soles. (Source: Danganronpa Wiki) Personality Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe when she's playing games. She also quite often uses gaming terms and references. Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She often helps Hajime Hinata during the Class Trials and provides important points. She can be stern and bluntly honest, even at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. Chiaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Hajime once said that sometimes he wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence on a positive note. However, she truly does care about and wants to protect everyone. She dislikes killing more than anything and she gets very serious about the topic. She is the nicest towards Monomi and she is very understanding towards Nagito Komaeda, even though his actions frustrate her. (Source: Danganronpa Wiki) Trivia *Nanami (七海) means “Seven Seas” while Chiaki (千秋) means “One Thousand Autumns” *Chiaki shares her birthday, March 14, with Chihiro *In Chiaki's character illustration features a Game Boy Advance SP, a PlayStation 2 slim, a GameCube, a Nintendo DS, a Game Boy, a Game Gear, a PS3, a Sega Saturn, an Xbox, an Xbox 360, and a Famicom. *Chiaki enjoys any kind of video game, even games falling under the "kusoge" genre (games intentionally designed to be unlikable), with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *In her Free Time Events, Chiaki will talk about or reference other video games, like "Trio The Punch", and "Dead Rising". *In Chiaki's cottage, the same "Time Travelers" (a game by game company Level-5 written by Chunsoft's writer Jirou Ishii) poster as the one seen in the cinema can be spotted. In the Vita and PC versions, this is changed to a poster for "Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls" in both the cinema and her cottage. *Chiaki doesn't like the idea of swimming, because she fears she might fall asleep and drown. *Chiaki is the only one of the eight characters shown on the cover of Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days who is not shown in her promotional art. Category:Female Category:VN Character Category:Human